Here, There and Everywhere
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: Grissom and Sara fluff GS Total fluff, if you don't like fluff then please don't read! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Here, There and Everywhere

AUTHOR: Amanda Hawthorn

RATING: R

PAIRING: Grissom/Sara     

CATEGORY: Pure fluff

ARCHIVE: Grissomandsara.com and my site 

FEEDBACK: Love it, but no flames please I'm fragile!!

EMAIL: **southerngirl_uk@yahoo.co.uk**

SPOILERS: None yet

SUMMARY:  Grissom and Sara and well lots of fluff

DISCLAIMER: CSI belongs to CBS and Alliance-Atlantis Productions. No  
infringement intended.  
AUTHORS' NOTES: As always a huge thank you to the Sara and Grissom yahoo list for their constant support, and to my wonderful friends Niff, Phon, Shroedy and Rosa for their support through my personal crisis. You have been my rock through these past few weeks. You guys are so great.

I want to dedicate this too to Anansay whose stories are absolutely the best. I hope you like this.

Ó Amanda Hawthorn July 2003

Here, There and Everywhere    by Paul McCartney and wings

To lead a better life I need my love to be here...  
  
Here, making each day of the year  
Changing my life with the wave of her hand  
Nobody can deny that there's something there  
  
There, running my hands through her hair  
Both of us thinking how good it can be  
Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there  
  
I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
I know I need never care  
But to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share  
  
Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there  
  
I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
I know I need never care  
But to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share  
  
Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there  
  
I will be there and everywhere  
Here, there and everywhere

A telephone was ringing, its annoying loudness pulling Grissom out of his sleepy slumber. Opening his eyes slowly, he sighed before untangling himself from the woman who had wrapped herself around his body. A smile danced over his lips as he bent to place a soft kiss on her head, lingering slightly before rolling onto his side so he could reach over to answer the phone.

His movement caused Sara to sigh in her sleep, rousing her from sleep as she rolled closer to his warmth, reaching an arm around his body to snuggle up to him.

For a moment he stilled his movements, his eyes dropping to her hand that was draped over his side. Reaching down, he stroked her fingers with his own, her softness causing his heart to beat a little faster than usual.

 For a heartbeat he considered turning around to face her, his body aching to cocoon into hers, but the noise seemed to be getting louder. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he reached over and pulled the phone from its cradle, " Yeah," he yawned sleepily as he listened for the person on the other end of the line, but all that greeted him was a gasp, then an " Oh god," at the other end of the phone. 

Sudden fear gripped his heart, jumping him into wakefulness as he realized his mistake. Here he was in the middle of the afternoon asleep in Sara's bed, with her and their little secret world and Catherine's impatient voice was at the other end of the phone.

For a second he froze, his soft gasp rousing Sara from sleep as she leaned up to kiss his shoulder " Mmm… Baby go back to sleep," she smiled sleepily; her arms trying to pull him back down with her.

" Uh," he stuttered, his heart racing as he muffled the receiver with his hand before he handed her the phone " honey it's for you."

" Hmm? What is?" she smiled softly, stretching against him before she opened her eyes to see his worried face " What's the matter?" Her eyes focused on the object in his hand and suddenly everything became clear. Pulling herself up, she took the phone from his hand and put it to her ear " Hello," she spoke calmly as she let her eyes drift over her lover's worried face.

" Sara?" Catherine gasped, " What are you doing? I thought you and Hank broke up.."

" Hello to you too Catherine," she grinned, her eyes dancing with mischief as she leaned down to kiss his lips before laying back down onto his chest with the phone to her ear.

" I.." the voice at the other end stopped for a second and Sara could tell she was trying to fathom what she was hearing          " honey please don't tell me you're not with Hank again."

" What do you want me to say?" Sara sighed, more with contentment than annoyance as Grissom slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to place a kiss in her hair.

" Tell me you're not with Hank again."

" Ok I'm not with Hank again," she grinned, " can I go now?"

" Uh," Catherine's voice faltered slightly " I wanted to know if you was up to grabbing something to eat before shift, you know at that new diner we saw last week, my treat. Sorry I woke you."

" Sure," sara grinned " don't worry I have to get up soon anyway."

" Ok, want me to come pick you up?"

" No," she smiled as she lifted her head to see adoring blue eyes gazing into hers " I'll meet you there."

" Great, ok I'll see you what around 9?"

" Sounds good," sara smiled " but better make that 9.30."

" Ok, have fun hon."

" Oh count on it, bye Cath." 

As she handed Grissom the phone, he sat up slightly to replace it back in its cradle, feeling her move beside him. Laying back down into the pillows, he lifted her above him so she could straddle his thighs.

For a heartbeat they lost themselves in each other's gaze, sleep all but forgotten. His hands slid slowly up her torso, devouring with his fingers, the slow sensual movements causing her eyes to flutter closed as his fingers grazed her breasts, lingering for a few moments to tease her flesh before traveling up to her face.

Sara's heartbeat thudded inside her chest as she lowered herself down so she was level with his eyes " She thought you was Hank," she whispered softly, bringing her hands came up to his chest to spread her fingers wide so she could feel more of his skin.

Leaning down she lingered deliciously close to his lips, enticing him seductively with her body as she grazed his lips with her own only to pull back again so she could gaze down into his eyes " I love you."

Her words melted his heart every time, never failing to cause him to catch his breath. He had been in the lab when she had bent close to his ear to whisper the words that changed his life, and the night they'd first crumbled the walls around them. He had been so surprised and so elated he had almost speared his finger instead of the insect beneath his hands.

" I love you," he whispered softly, suddenly needing her touch. Lifting his head, he met her half way to seal his lips to hers, taking the breath from her mouth. His fingers thread through her hair to pull her closer.

A soft groan escaped his throat, his whole body suddenly coming alive with her soft ministrations. Opening his mouth, he found her eager tongue with his, deepening their kiss to send sparks of fire raging throughout him, heightening his arousal. She ground into him, his overwhelming touch spreading warm fire to simmer inside her center, lighting her embers into a burning flame.

Catching her foot, he flipped them over so she was beneath him. Her initial reaction was to break their kiss and gasp for breath but instead she pulled his tongue deeper, tangling erotically with every touch.

They reacted with each other frantically, their hands groping and grasping, every touch enticing soft gasps from their lips. Her hands reached down his back, scraping her fingernails enticingly over his skin.

He shivered with her touch, his body reacting to hers like long time lovers. He broke their kiss, both gasping for breath. He found his gaze drawn to her eyes, watching her as he slowly entered her. She opened to him, her body accepting him lovingly as her eyes fluttered closed, reveling in the sensations that coursed throughout her.

Beside the bed, Grissom's cell phone started ringing, its annoying intrusion stilling their soft gasps " Ignore it," Sara groaned, clutching him to her desperately " don't stop."

His answer was a soft groan that caught somewhere into her shoulder as he teetered over the edge of heaven, bringing her with him as she whimpered his name into his ear.

He sank into her body as he tried to bring his breathing under control, kissing her neck before he pulled himself up onto his elbows.

Sara gasped for breath as she opened her eyes to offer him a tender smile, her hands gliding up over his chest " Better answer that," she smiled.


	2. 2

Thanks everyone for their feedback…..

Her smile lit up his heart and for the hundredth time since they had been together, he had to wonder what he did to deserve her. Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly before withdrawing from her body, leaving her to whimper softly with his absence.

For a heartbeat all he wanted to do was find his way back inside her to bury his essence so deeply, but the ringing of his cell phone refused to die away, instead only becoming louder with every ring.

Sara sat up beside him as he rolled onto his side to retrieve the phone from the floor. She watched him adoringly as he moved back towards her, lying onto his back only to pull her down to his chest.

She sighed as she sank into his body, wrapping an arm around his waist before she settled next to his body, his warmth and love drawing her in closer towards him.

Looking down at her, Grissom slid an arm around her shoulders to keep him against her, his body still reeling from her ministrations.

" Tell who ever it is to go away," she told him, her lips turning into a mischievous smile as she kissed his chest lovingly, causing a soft tremor to cascade throughout his body. Grissom felt his insides melting beneath her lips, his whole existence centering around her.

" Honey answer the damn phone," she muttered with a smile, lifting her head to watch his eyes " we only have three hours, I don't wanna waist em."

His eyes narrowed with silent passion as erotic thoughts began to race throughout his body. Opening the phone he practically threw it to his ear.

" Grissom," he snapped, not hiding his annoyance as he recognized the voice at the other end ", Catherine?"

" Well it took you long enough, you have got to do something."

 He grinned down at Sara who shifted against him seductively forcing him to conjure every ounce of restraint he could muster. His mind fought for speech, anything to convince Catherine that he was listening. His body refused to co-operate with his mind, as his free hand began tracing circles over Sara's skin, his voice emerging somewhere between a squeak and a hum, " I was actually in bed."

" Oh," her voice dropped a little as she spoke " well, sorry to wake you, but it's about Sara."

" Sara?" he asked, his eyes dropping to the woman beside him who leaned up on one elbow to offer him a curious smile         " what about her?"

" I don't know how to tell you this," she sighed " but I just called her, and I think..um..well I suspect she's back with Hank."

Her words caused him to stifle a chuckle that tried desperately to escape his chest. Sara leaned over him, looming above his lips before capturing them in a soft sensual kiss. 

Grissom almost lost himself completely, her power over his wayward body overcoming his senses as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

" Grissom," Catherine's grainy voice broke through his passionate fog that had clouded his brain until he came back from her enticing web to catch his breath.

" Uh sorry Cath, I..um.."

" It's ok, I wanted you to know that's all, just to prepare you."

" Thanks," he managed to mutter as Sara descended on his body once more, taking possession of him as she reached over to the phone in his hand to turn it off before throwing it somewhere onto the floor.

" She's gonna be mad," he grinned, his voice lost somewhere between ecstasy and lust as she drove his senses into overdrive with her touch.

" Probably," she whispered close to his lips as she pulled herself up to loom over him again. Her eyes drank in his features, taking every ounce of love she felt to pour it down into him as she worshipped his body with her own. This man commanded her heart and soul and she had followed him willingly, letting him take her to heights of pure heaven she had never known existed. This was love, pure all consuming love.

She met his lips, closing the distance between them to seal them together. She ran her tongue along his lips, enticing him to take her as she opened to him, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

 Grissom's head was spinning, his whole body craving her touch as she slid her hands over him, causing every part of him to come alive. She ground against him, pulling her lips from his in a strangled gasp as his hands found her skin. Her eyes closed in surrender when he found her breasts, his touch igniting her to leave a trail of fire over her skin until she couldn't take anymore. Opening her eyes, she stilled her movements, only lasting for a few seconds until her body cried out for him. Moving forward, she attacked him neck, licking his skin only to kiss her way back towards his mouth again, taking his breath in a powerful, earth-shattering kiss. Their arms and legs entangling into a passionate embrace as she moved down to take him inside her, her sudden movements a welcome surprise for his waiting body.

His gasp into her mouth only fuelled her desires, spurring her on as she took control, moving on him to take him deeper, teetering him to the edge of passion, leading him blindly only to topple over with him, their hearts and should clinging to each other as they fluttered back down to earth.

" I love you," she panted, kissing his slick chest only to lie back down against him, sliding her arms up around his shoulders.

Grissom held her tightly, his heart rate pounding inside his ears as he tried to slow his breathing. He had never felt so alive in his entire life, or felt so loved before. Bringing his hands up to her head, he lifted her slightly above him so her could see into her eyes, " I love you too," he smiled only to draw her down to seal his lips to hers.

TBC………


	3. 3

An hour later, Grissom stirred awake. Turning onto his side, he reached over for Sara only to find the bed empty. For a second loneliness ached inside his heart, until he heard her soft voice coming from the kitchen, singing in time with the song on the radio. 

Her voice reached the places deep down inside him, coaxing his love and bringing the feelings he had hidden so deep down, away from her and everyone, but these last few weeks she had taken hold of his fears, pushed them aside and found the man inside him.

In his entire life he had never felt this way. Yes he had been in love before, but this what he shared with her went down so deep that he didn't think he would ever be able to survive without her. He loved to wake up with her beside him, and he missed her when he was away from her. Things had progressed so strongly that he could no longer sleep if he was in his bed without her.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he pulled himself up and grabbed his pants from the floor. Slipping them on he stood up and stretched, his body aching in sweet protest against the wonderful ministrations she had created over his body.

Reaching for the door handle, he moved outside slowly, the smell of coffee and toast wafting through the air causing his stomach to growl.

" Hey sleepyhead," she beamed as he came into the kitchen, her smile weakening his knees as he came to her. His eyes gazed over her body in appreciation. She was wearing his discarded shirt, held together with one button that left nothing to the imagination, and very little else beneath it.

" You know," he sighed as he pulled her into his arm " for a second there I thought this was all a dream."

Her arms tightened around him as she molded her body into his " No dream," she smiled, kissing his chest s she spoke " I'm here, we're real."

His hands slid up her back to come around to her face, lifting her head, cupping her cheeks in his hands as he smiled down into her eyes ", What did I do to deserve you?"

His words brought a sparkle to her eyes as she closed her hands over his on her face, threading her fingers through his ", I'm persistent," she grinned " and if you had listened to me I told you I knew what to do about us."

Her words sparked a moment of sadness in his eyes as he remembered the pain he had caused her with his rejection, but through his darkness, she had found him, pulling him to her and to a sea of love that he had never known before.

Smiling down at her, he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, sealing their promise of always having each other. Sara's hands left his to move up around his neck, pulling him closer as she opened her mouth under his, her passionate coaxing causing his knees to almost buckle beneath him.

With a groan he met her tongue, feeling her softness as he deepened their kiss into a soul shattering expression of how much he loved her.

She sank into his body, moving closer as his arms snaked around her body to lift her onto the counter top, all thoughts of eating forgotten as his hands roamed over her skin.

His lips left hers to travel to her neck, his tongue seeking her flesh to first taste her before placing soft kisses over her. She leaned back, giving him better access to her throat as her hands clawed at his back, holding her to him desperately as he brought a wave of passion to surge throughout her body.

" Griss," she gasped as his hands slid up her thighs to find the very essence of her before finding her lips again with his own.

She fumbled with the button on his pants, desperate to feel all of him against her as she removed the cloth barrier between them.

She tore her lips from his to throw her head back in a strangled gasp as he tormented her with his touch, his fingers causing her to lose control over her already teetering passion. Sara's eyes fluttered closed as he caused wave after wave of erotic ripples to flow throughout her body. She was finding it increasingly difficult to breath, and blindly reached for him, her hands encircling around his flesh creating a little retaliation of her own.

Grissom shuddered against her, his concentration shattering around him as she leaned forward to mash her mouth to his in an erotically charged, powerful kiss. The need to feel him inside her became almost too much to bear, her body having its own possessive power over his.

Shifting closer, his hands left her center to move around behind her, pulling her closer to him as she guided him inside her, meeting him half way as they once again joined their hearts and souls, losing themselves in their kiss and each other.

Sara clung to him desperately as he brought her closer and closer to oblivion; taking everything he gave her only to return it in wholehearted surrender.

When they both tumbled over the edge they held onto each other, wrapped in each others arms as the tremors subsided throughout them.

Their lips met again, each kiss symbolizing a thousand different ways to say I love you. They had found each other, brought together through so many years of denial, only now, the barriers had gone.

Withdrawing her lips from his, she smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. Their ragged breath slowly easing away as he pulled her into a powerful embrace. Without her he was only half a man, someone who couldn't exist if she wasn't with him. How had he lived without her for so long?

" You know, I have to meet Catherine in an hour," she whispered into his shoulder " and you need to get home to change."

" Mmm," he groaned, " I know, but I don't want to leave you."

Sara smiled against him, kissing his neck as she sat up to hold his face in her hands " Well if you had some of your cloths here then you wouldn't need to go home, we could go to work together, in separate cars of course," her voice broke into a soft chuckle " I really thought we were busted today."

" Yeah me too," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her palm before returning to her eyes " I can't believe she didn't recognize my voice."

" Yeah, what's with that? Is she slacking?" She traced his lips with her fingers as she spoke, a soft smile coming to her face as she encircled his neck loosely with her arms.

" Well she's never heard me half asleep before," he grinned, " maybe I sound different or something."

" Honey you must do," she giggled, " she thought you was Hank."

" Yeah that I don't get," he smiled, his eyes becoming serious for a moment " what are you going to tell her when she asks?"

" Well," she sighed, a smile forming on her face as she moved forward to kiss his nose " if she asks, and I know she will, I'm going to tell her I spent the night with someone I love more than anything else in my life, and knowing Cath, she'll just be so pleased that I'm happy, she won't push any further."

" I love you, but you know that," he grinned ", I like saying it to you."

" Say it as often as you like," she smiled ", because I'll never get tired of hearing it."

They sank into each other's arms again, drawing strength from their bond as he slowly lifted her down from the counter to place her feet on the floor.

" You go and grab a shower," she smiled as she slid her hands down his chest " I'll make you some coffee and maybe I should feed you, you've used a lot of energy today already."

He answered her with a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away from her to turn towards the bathroom. Sara watched him as he moved away, her gaze drifting wistfully to his rear. She was so lucky she mused, she had found her soul mate, her best friend and her lover all rolled into one. Life was great.

TBC………..


	4. 4

**Thanks to everyone for their feedback. I really appreciate your kind words…**

When he emerged from the bathroom, she was sitting at her table quietly sipping her coffee and reading the paper. A smile crept over her lips as she heard him take a step closer towards her, her body waiting with anticipation of his touch.

" What you reading?" he asked with a smile as his hands found her shoulders, massaging her gently with his fingers.

" Mmm," she sighed, placing her coffee down on the table to lean her head back so she could see his eyes " honey that's so good."

Grissom's body already ached on high alert whenever he was near her, and seeing her now, in his shirt and totally relaxed almost caused his heart to leap out of his chest. Smiling down at her, he moved to kiss her upturned lips before releasing her.

" You know I need my shirt," he grinned, " I can't really drive home without it."

Sara's heart melted as she found his eyes with her own, the all-consuming love she felt for him oozing from her body. Moving a hand to the one button that kept the whole thing fastened together, she began to undo it " I have to shower anyway," she grinned seductively, slipping the shirt from her shoulders to stand naked before him " there you go."

Grissom's body charged into full response as his trembling fingers took the shirt from her hands. He couldn't believe how alive she made him feel, he knew he could never tire of her, ever.

He watched silently as she turned away from him, her smile lingering over her lips knowing exactly the power she had over him, and he was absolutely sure she was enjoying this.

When she finally disappeared, Grissom gave himself a mental shake, loosening the lustful images that played through his mind, he needed focus and she wasn't helping.

Slipping the shirt over his body, her scent lingered around him, encompassing his whole body into concocted images that swirled around his heart, causing his breath to shudder inside him. If they intended to keep their relationship from the others for as long as possible, he would have to get a grip on his emotions, but she held him so deeply he didn't know how much longer he could keep up their façade.

Sighing heavily, he went through to her kitchen to pick up the cup of coffee she'd left him and put it to his lips. This is where he wanted to be, with her, anywhere, as long as they were together.

He wandered over towards the table and pulled out a chair. He could hear her soft voice singing as she showered, her heavenly sound enticing his eyes to close as she once again found her way into his heart. His mind clouded with images, wonderful memories that caused his heart to burst and his body to react. Images that left him in no doubt how deeply his love ran for her.

A few minutes later, Sara emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, towel drying her hair. He hadn't turned around when she stepped behind him, his eyes closed against the room around him, and for a heartbreaking moment she thought something was wrong.

" Griss?" she asked, reaching a hand up to rest on his shoulder " Baby you ok?"

Her words reached through the fog surrounding him, pulling him back towards her voice as he turned around to take her in his arms, holding her so close to him that she could barely breathe.

" I love you so much," he groaned into her shoulder, his arms tightening as he pulled her closer. He knew he should explain his desperate actions, but he couldn't seem to find the words.

Sara's arms encircled him, the towel falling from her now damp hair as she clung to him " I love you," she whispered into his ear, her own need for him to understand how deeply she loved him aching from her body as she slowly pulled back to look into his eyes.

His love caused her to gasp for breath as she met his gaze. He poured everything in his heart into the man he was, showing her himself un denied. This was him, the man, Gil Grissom, the man she had fallen in love with so long ago.

Sara cupped his face lovingly with her hands, her own eyes conveying her feelings as she moved closer to place a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back to wrap her arms tightly around him again.

They stayed encircled in each other for what seemed an eternity, drawing strength from the bond that bound them so tightly together.

" I should get going," he whispered into her hair, his words fighting with his hold around her. He knew he should leave, needing time to go home and change before work, but his reluctance to leave her kept him grounded.

" I know," she told him, her words muffled into his chest " but not yet."

" Not yet?" he grinned, pulling back so he could see her face, delighted that her eyes glowed with the same feelings that he poured from his own ", honey I really should go home."

Her hands trailed down his back to come and rest inside the waistband of his pants " Oo you're no fun," she teased with a smile as she leaned up to give him one final kiss before relinquishing her hold on his body.

Grissom missed her the second she withdrew from him and instantly fought with his arms to reach out and pull her back against him.

" I'll see you at work," he smiled sadly, his heart already aching with her loss as he slowly moved towards the door.

" Work," she nodded as she followed him, step for step, her body aching for him. When he stopped at the door and turned around, she almost bumped into him, her closeness once again igniting their need to be together.

He swallowed hard against his rapidly reasoning brain, and turned slightly to open the door, providing a link to the outside world ", Later," he whispered as he stepped one foot outside their heavenly threshold, wanting nothing more that to step back inside with her.

Seeing his indecision, Sara reached up and clamped her mouth to his, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss only to release him just as quickly.

" I love you," he whispered close to her lips, his eyes conveying his words in liquid warmth that danced inside him.

" I love you too," she whispered, kissing him again soundly before pushing him away from her gently " I'll see you later."

" Later," he grinned, taking backwards steps as he moved further away from her " My house," he grinned ", tonight?"

" Your house," she nodded with a smile, watching until her had disappeared from view, instantly missing his presence. With a sigh she stepped back inside her apartment, a lonely sadness washing over her as she looked around the room. It was empty here without him, and maybe that was the hardest thing she had to come to terms with. Her home was no longer a home without him to share it, and maybe they needed to work on their next stage of their relationship.

A smile graced her features as she moved into her bedroom, her eyes meeting the tangled sheets and it suddenly hit her that this was no longer her bedroom, but theirs, and that alone warmed her heart with heavenly fire.

With these new revelations, she moved over towards her dresser and pulled open a draw to take out all of her things to fold them on top of the bed, then busied herself with the second draw. By the time she had replaced her clothing in a separate dresser, she now had two empty drawers for him to store some of his cloths in.

Sitting back, she smiled in satisfaction, now there would be no need for him to go home and change, they could easily live at each others homes, and still be together every second they had.

Congratulating herself with her plan. She stood back and pulled the covers over the bed, tidying its appearance as thoughts of him clouded her mind again.

Her watch beeped on her wrist alerting her it was time she was leaving, so taking one last look around her apartment, she picked up her overnight bag beside the door and left the last few hours behind.

TBC…..


	5. 5

Catherine was waiting for her when she pushed open the door to the diner, waving at her to get her attention. Sara offered her a huge smile and walked over to sit in the seat opposite her.

" Hey," she beamed, her smile lighting her eyes as she watched the concern drop from Catherine's face. Leaning across the table, Sara squeezed her friend's hand " I know what I'm doing."

" I really hope so Sara," she sighed, " I don't want to see you hurt again."

" He won't hurt me," she smiled, withdrawing her hand as their meals were brought to the table. Sara smiled up at the waitress then over at Catherine when she saw the huge salad placed before her.

Catherine shrugged, unable to hide her smile and Sara's happiness seemed to be catching. " I knew you would want salad, and you're always on time, so…"

" This looks great," Sara told her " thanks for ordering."

Catherine watched her as she dug her fork into a piece of lettuce, her face was slightly flushed, but she looked radiant. Casting her worry aside, she lifted her water glass to take a sip ", as long as he makes you happy honey that's all I'm concerned about."

Sara lifted her head, her heart bursting when she saw Grissom's face in her minds eye " He does," she smiled wistfully, before returning to the plate before her.

" Well then I'm happy for you," Catherine smiled, dropping the subject onto other matters, like their co-workers.

Both women enjoyed each other's company now, after their first initial meeting was somewhat frosty. Once the walls had been dropped and the jealousy conquered, they really quite liked each other.

" So are you gonna tell Nicky?" Catherine grinned, as she stabbed her salad with her fork " you know he hasn't stopped whining since you and Hank broke up."

She smiled, the thought of her friends bemused face, his constant teasing and attempts to set her up on a date constantly warmed her heat. Her smile turned into a giggle, " I love him, but sometimes I could strangle him." 

" Oh don't I know it," Catherine grinned, " Grissom fits into that category."

The mere mention of his name sent Sara's heart into overdrive as she desperately tried to hide the love from her eyes " Well men all come into that category don't they?"

" Oh yeah," Catherine laughed, raising her water glass to clink against Sara's, her voice turning serious for a moment " he does care Sara, he just doesn't know how to show it."

_' Believe me he knows how to show it,'_ she thought, feeling the slow blush creep up her throat into her face. She had to get a control over her emotions.

" So how's Lindsay?" Sara asked, changing the subject, knowing that Catherine would willingly talk about her daughter.

" She's started fighting at school," Catherine sighed, " I really don't know how to handle this you know? She knows the hours I work, but sometimes she resents me for not being there for her."

" She's had a lot to deal with Cath," sara said softly ", and the resentment thing, well it's a normal teen thing isn't it? I resented my mom all of the time."

" You did?"

" Yeah," she sighed, " it wasn't until I left home when we finally got along."

" Lindsay's not even reached her teens yet," Catherine groaned, " is this a taste of things to come?"

" My niece," Sara grinned " she's 11 going on 18, believe me right before her period, banshee."

" Oh god," Catherine groaned dramatically " my daughters gonna turn into a she thing."

" Well if it gets too much she can always come out with me shopping, you know, she tells me stuff that she doesn't tell you."

" Yeah, she told you that boy tried to kiss her."

" Yeah and I taught her how to take care of that situation," Sara giggled, remembering how she told Lindsay to 'sock it to him'.

" Remind me to do the same for your kids," Catherine grinned.

" Deal," Sara smiled holding out a hand to shake on it. Their pagers beeped at the same time, alerting them that they were both needed at work.

Catherine took out some money from her purse and lifted her hand for the bill. " My treat honey," she smiled " we have to celebrate you being so chipper now don't we?"

" Ok, thanks," Sara smiled " next time it's my treat."

" You're on."

Sara followed Catherine's Tahoe into the parking lot and came to park her own beside Grissom's, her heart fluttering slightly in her chest as she thought of him. She hadn't seen him for almost two hours, and the anticipation of seeing him caused tremors inside her body that started a rosy flush from her chest all the way up towards her face. Needing a distraction, she looked up, trying to focus on anything rather that the man she loved and she spotted Catherine waiting for her, arms folded beside her window. With a smile, she stepped out of her Tahoe to join her friend, the happiness in her heart glowing from her eyes.

" Girl you have it bad," Catherine grinned as she stepped towards her, " I guess Hank really makes you happy now huh?"

Sara knew she was plugging for information, something she had been doing since they had sat down to eat. So far sara hadn't corrected her when she'd mentioned his name, finding it increasingly easier for Catherine to believe her own explanation than mention the truth, but now that she was here, close enough to feel Grissom's presence through the building before her, she found her courage.

" Hank?" she asked with a grin ", Hank is a slime ball."

" You're not back with Hank?"

" Nope," Sara grinned as she turned to walk towards the doors " you coming?"

Catherine jogged up to her, catching her by the arm, snagging her into stillness " Why you little sneak," she beamed " all this time I've been talking about Hank and it's someone else?"

" Yes it's someone else," she smiled " and no, I'm not telling you."

" You know that's so not fair," Catherine groaned, " I'd tell you if I was seeing someone."

" What?" Sara gasped, a huge grin on her face as she turned to her friend shaking her head in denial " No you would not."

" Of course I would," Catherine grinned, stopping her sentence to punctuate a giggle in between " maybe."

" There, see?" Sara laughed triumphantly as she pulled on Catherine's arm " Come on Cath, they're probably all waiting for us."

" You know you'll have to tell me eventually," she chuckled softly " you know I could just mention it to the boys in conversation."

" Don't you dare," Sara giggled, the overly dramatic words being silenced by her laughter.

" Ok give me a hint?"

" No."

They opened the doors, walking slowly passed the front desk, their quiet laughter continuing as they walked.

" Do I know him?" Catherine probed " Does he work here?"

" I am not telling you," Sara told her, keeping the smile on her face.

" David?" Catherine pushed, delighted by Sara's response as she turned to her in an open mouthed gasp.

" No!"

" Greg? Hmm no, he's too immature for you…. Archie?"

" For the last time, no," Sara told her, halting her steps as they came to the break room " I am not telling you, so stop asking."

" Come on Sara, please?"

" No," she laughed as the door swung open and they practically fell in through to the room, both breaking out into fits of laughter, their actions causing the three men in the room to look at them curiously.


	6. 6

" Is there something you would both like to share with us? Grissom asked, keeping his voice purposely emotionless. His eyes searched Sara's face as the smile dropped from her lips, and for a moment he willed her to see the fire for her in his eyes.

" Sorry," she sighed, looking over towards Catherine for some help, but found her still smirking.

" Ok, now that you're both finally here, maybe we can get some work done," he drawled as he tried to keep his heart under control from near explosion brought on with the sight of her. 

Sara tried to convince herself that this was all some great act, that he actually wasn't mad at her at all, but the nagging doubt opened up inside her heart, threatening to drag her down. She met his eyes briefly, prepared to pull them away in a heartbeat if she saw anger in his eyes, but all she could see was the man she loved.

Relief flooded her heart as the worry eased away and she found herself preparing for her own acting skills to come into motion.

With a simmering look, she conveyed to him with unspoken words that she would play this little charade, that their lingering eyes could speak of their love in volumes even if they couldn't say the words out loud here.

" Ok," he spoke, his eyes leaving hers to look down at the assignments in his hand, " Catherine you and Warrick have a suicide, the neighbour reported hearing an argument so treat this as suspicious."

Reaching out his hand, Warrick took hold of the paper and grinned over towards his friend " Cath you ready?"

" I'll be right with you," she smiled, her eyes coming to a stop on Sara who turned to glare at her, shaking her head with a defiant 'No'. 

" Ok I'll meet you outside," Warrick nodded, not waiting for an answer before he turned away from his friends to exit the room.

" Gil when you have a minute I need to talk to you," Catherine smiled, her eyes leaving Sara's to wander over towards Grissom.

" I have one, yes," he nodded, keeping his voice cool as he handed a slip of paper to Sara, his fingers gently brushing against hers, igniting sparks of passion inside both of their eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice shaking slightly as his words came tumbling out, " You and Nick have a DB in a warehouse, no sign of forced entry."

" Ok," Nick spoke triumphantly, grabbing the paper from Sara's hand " I'm driving."

" What?" she gasped, offering Grissom a small seductive smile before she turned away from him, " Like hell you are."

" Aww stop whining Sar," Nick grinned waving the keys in front of her as the made their way out of the break room door, their banter slowly dying away as they walked further down the corridor.

The break room grew silent and he began to shift on his feet nervously as Catherine fixed him with her steely gaze " You hung up on me."

" I," he started, his words getting stuck as he tried to give her an explanation " I, sorry. I was tired and I dropped the phone."

" Do you remember what I told you?" She asked him, watching with barely disguised suspicion ", About Sara?"

" Uh, you said something about how I should do something?"

" Yeah I did, and until ten minutes ago I thought she was back with Hank again," turning from him, she started to pace slowly.

" Hank?" he gulped, hoping that his voice hadn't betrayed his heart ", She's not…"

  " I don't know who she's with now, but it's not Hank."

" Ok, so what has this got to do with me?" he asked, masking irritation as he turned towards the door ", she's a grown woman and maybe she's found someone to make her happy."

" I don't believe you," Catherine seethed ", aren't you at least a little hurt that she's moved on? After all this time you're prepared to brush her off so quickly? I thought, no, I didn't think….." Halting her movements she met his cold glare with one of her own, "Well I'm glad she's found someone who loves her because you obviously don't give a damn."

" Look," he sighed, trying to hide the feelings bursting from inside his heart " I.."

" Save it Gil, it doesn't matter now anyway, she's happy for once and don't you dare go ahead and spoil this for her," she told him angrily, holding up a hand to halt his words " I have work to do."

She turned away from him, her frustration oozing from her body with every step she took away from him. Passing Sara in the corridor, she hooked onto her arm " I wouldn't go back that way Sara."

" Oh, I need to get something from Griss," she smiled, squeezing Catherine's hand on her arm " I won't let him ruin my mood."

" Good," she sighed ", listen you wanna go and grab some breakfast with us after shift?"

" I have plans already," Sara grinned, her soft blush creeping up her face as she spoke, " rain check ok?"

" Of course," Catherine grinned, all her anger melting away as she winked towards her friend, " you gonna tell me?"

" Nope," Sara grinned.

" I'll keep asking."

" And I'll keep telling you the same thing," sara laughed ", I'll see you later."

" Later," Cath nodded, waving over her shoulder as she turned to go in search of Warrick.

Grissom was in his office by the time Sara found him. She watched him quietly from her place at his doorframe, her eyes drifting over his handsome face as thoughts of what she wanted to do to him ravaged her brain, bringing her body alive with pure lust.

" Hey," she said softly, her voice alerting him to her presence as she slowly stepped into the room.

Grissom's head snapped up, his eyes alive with fire when he found his body reacting to her closeness. He fought with the urges to touch her and the desperate need to feel her lips against his. If they were to keep up this charade then he had to be professional, but how could he when he wanted her so badly.

" I forgot to get something from you," she whispered softly, her voice like velvet over his senses " I was wondering if you have a second spare for me."

" I have a lifetime," he whispered, delighted with the smile that appeared on her lips. 

" That's all I need," she grinned, backing away from him before she gave in to the powerful urge to kiss him. Instead, she put her fingers to her lips, and mouthed ' I love you,' before leaving him to watch her retreating form, trying to bring his body under control from the chaos she had created.


	7. 7

A few hours later, both Nick and Sara came trundling back into the lab, evidence bags in hand. " I'm gonna take these to trace," Nick told her offering her a huge smile as he passed by her.

" Ok," she nodded, watching him leave before heading off to Greg's lab.

On her way there, she caught sight of Grissom coming towards her and she suddenly felt her heart thudding wildly inside her chest. How could he do this to her over and over again?

The nearer he came, the more her breathing became ragged and uneven, and it crossed her mind more than once to drop the bags in her hands and go to him, kissing his senseless in the middle of the corridor, but instead, she offered a seductive smile.

" Hey how'd your case go?" His voice had the tell tale signs of uneasiness too, but maybe he was better at hiding it than she was, until she saw his smoldering eyes.

" We uh," she started, her voice drying in her throat before she could speak again ", There were signs of a struggle, and some strange fibers on the ground."

" What kind?"

" Don't know yet, I'm on my way to Greg with the DNA now, you um, wanna come too?" she smiled as she spoke, enticing him with her eyes as she wordlessly pleaded with him to accompany her if only to be near him.

Grissom knew what she was asking because he felt it too. He had missed her presence, her closeness and everything that was simply her. Offering a smile, he nodded his head silently and turned to walk beside her.

Their shoulders bumped together as they walked, the physical contact causing them both to hold their breath before they could steady their breathing again.

Turning into Greg's lab, Sara's hand brushed against his, causing his pulse to rise as a blush spread up his neck.

" Hey Sara," Greg beamed from his desk, the smile falling slightly from his face when Grissom entered " Hi Grissom."

" Hey, I have some DNA for you," Sara grinned; knowing her smile always brought the young lab tech to his knees. Today however, Greg looked stressed, his usual banter was absent from his eyes.

" I'll get to them later Sara, I'm swamped."

" Oh but I could really do with you rushing them through for me," she smiled, stepping a little closer to his desk as she spoke, stretching out a hand to touch his shoulder. Greg's eyes glazed over and he practically melted at her feet. Gulping visibly, he tried a small smile," You, uh, you could?"

" Yes I could," she grinned, holding out the bag to him, igniting him with her smile, " please?"

Grissom watched on in amazement as Greg's eyes sparkled in adoration. Sara knew exactly how to get what she needed with a mere smile, standing firm as she made no move to step back as Greg arose from his chair. Standing up, he took the bag from her and smiled back ", I'll run them right away."

" Thanks Greg," she smiled, keeping her voice deliberately low, " page me when you're done?"

" Of course," he nodded, almost stumbling backwards as she turned away.

Grissom couldn't believe what he had witnessed, his Sara, the woman he loved openly flirting to get what she wanted.

" I saw that," he whispered as they walked towards their lab.

" What?" she grinned " me asking Greg to rush the results?"

" No, you being sultry," he said softly, keeping his voice down.

Sara offered him a smoldering smile, causing him to stop dead in his tracks as she walked on in front of him. He needed her so badly, if only there wasn't another four hours until the end of shift.

When he finally caught his breath, he walked into the lab to find Sara standing beside Nick, listening to him intently as he spoke.

" So what is it?" she asked him as he moved out of the way for her to take a look inside the microscope.

" Hey Griss," Nick waved him in " we could use a second opinion on something."

" What have you got?" he asked; keeping his voice leveled, hoping that the shaking inside his body had subsided.

" Hmm," Sara hummed " it looks like some kind of plastic." Scooting back, she offered Grissom a huge grin " here take a look."

Leaning forward, he brushed against her slightly to take a look into the microscope, focusing on the small piece of evidence there. "Yeah I agree, could be from a fishing net."

" You think?" Nick asked, waiting for Grissom to lean back so he could take a closer look. Stepping back, Grissom came to sit beside Sara, close enough to touch her. 

She seemed to be leaning in to him, relaxing his alert body with her presence as he slowly lost the power to fight his urges. He watched in sheer adoration while she left her seat to bend over the table next to Nick, her open lab coat stopping just short of her knees.

Without thinking, Grissom came to stand next to Sara, his hand automatically reaching out to push a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. The contact sent both of them reeling with unspent passion as their eyes met with a smoldering gaze, unlocking their feelings, allowing them the freedom to put them on show, only to be broken when they realized where they were. Grissom stepped away from her, amazed with the fact that Nick was still staring down at the evidence on the table, oblivious to what was going on around him.

" I'll be in my office if you need me," Grissom spoke, his voice strained against the dryness constricting his throat. Sara watched him back away from her, a small smile dancing on her lips until she saw Catherine walking away from the doorway. Grissom turned to look behind him, wanting to see what had taken the smile from her lips and caught sight of Catherine's retreating form, causing worry to find it's way into his eyes, matching Sara's as he turned back to look at her.

Sara shook her shoulders slightly, indicating that if Catherine had seen their personal touch then she would have surely said something about it, or at best waited at the door to interrogate her.

" Hey Sar look at this," Nick spoke next to her, bringing her away from Grissom's eyes reluctantly, but not before offering him a small smile as he made his way out of the door.

Turning around she pushed the worry aside, focusing on Nick's voice as they continued with their case.

TBC…….


	8. 8

The end of shift came around slowly, with both Grissom and Sara managing to avoid each other and Catherine for most of it. Sara knew if she stayed close to Grissom for much longer then she would surely give their secret life away with just a look into his eyes. They both valued what they had together and were both more than a little reluctant to share with the rest of the crew. This was about them, their love, their bond, and their need for each other.

Sara walked slowly into the locker room feeling the tiredness wearing her down. Her heart cried out for the man she loved, while her body craved his touch. Their secret world was waiting for her, willing her to enter into their sacred abyss.

Grissom had already made a point in leaving first, mainly to prepare for her arrival but part of him avoiding more questions from Catherine.

The locker room door opened and Sara looked up to find Catherine smiling over at her " Hey Sara."

" Hey," she smiled, her heart thudding wildly inside her chest as she tried to find out what Catherine knew without being too obvious ", so you guys going out for breakfast?"

" Yep all except you and Grissom of course," Catherine said cryptically.

" Grissom's not going?" she asked, trying to sound surprised ", I thought he always went out with you guys."

" Nope, I think he's been avoiding me. I was mad at him there for a minute," she smiled, keeping her eyes on Sara, watching her reaction ", but he never gave me a chance to apologize."

" Well, he's always mad at me Cath, so I wouldn't worry about it too much," Sara grabbed her bag from her locker and slammed the door closed " I gotta go ok, I'll see you tonight."

" Tonight," she nodded, adding, " hot date?"

" Oh yeah," Sara beamed, Grissom's face springing inside her mind.

" Hmm, you know I might just go around to Grissom's later before I go home," Catherine spoke, eyeing sara with a gleam in her eye ", just to apologize, what do you think?"

Sara's eyes opened like saucers as Catherine's words caused her heart to leap into her throat " Um, I..Well I wouldn't know Cath, it's completely up to you, after all you know him better than I do."

" Oh I very much doubt that Sara," she drawled, a huge smile on her lips as she gave her a knowing look.

" Um," Sara was beginning to feel like a trapped animal under Catherine's scrutinizing stare and tried her best to stop her voice from shaking " I have to meet my err.."

" Your boyfriend?"

" Yeah, err yeah, my um boyfriend," Sara averted her eyes and waited until she was a safe distance before offering her friend a tentative smile " see you later."

" Later," Catherine grinned, her smile lingering as the door closed to leave her alone inside the room " you are so busted," she smirked


	9. 9

Sara mind swam in confusion as she climbed into her Tahoe. She was so sure that Catherine hadn't witnessed their moment of weakness, in fact if she would have rested her life upon it. Wouldn't Catherine have taken great pleasure in interrogating her further? Surely she wouldn't have let her go so easily? No, Sara mused, allowing a small smile to cross her lips, paranoia, that's all it was.

Driving out of the car park, her heart ached with pent up emotions just waiting to overflow into the man she loved. She missed him so much when they couldn't be together, and knowing he was only a short distance away from her in the lab when she needed him so badly was like sheer torture upon her heart.

She ached for him, needing to feel his arms around her and surround her with his love. 

" Girl you have it bad," she muttered to herself as she drove like a mad woman to be able to spend just a few seconds longer with him before the next shift. 

Sara's whole body tingled with anticipation, her senses on overload as she pulled up to park down the side of his street, a discreet distance away from his own Tahoe.

Climbing out, she locked the door behind her and made the short walk to his front door, wrapping her knuckles on the hard wood while her stomach fluttered with a thousand impatient butterflies.

Grissom opened the door wide for her to step through, slamming it with his foot as he turned her around, his lips blindly seeking hers.

They melted into each other, everything else forgotten as bags and shoes flew in all different directions. Sara wound her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the longing she had been denied for the last few hours, her body seeking release with his.

Grissom started walking backwards, guiding her with him as their kiss deepened into something bordering on the edge of pure passion.

Pulling her lips from his, Sara gasped for breath, her fingers blindly wrapping themselves around his, as he gently tugged her backwards.

" You not hungry?" she smiled seductively, resisting his gentle pull for a fraction of a second before her stepped forward to lift her into his arms.

" Later," he said softly as his lips found her neck, indicating that food was the last thing on his mind right now.

Sara's senses were on high alert, her body tingling from head to toe as she wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing his kiss with a passionate fire of her own as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

He groaned against her throat as they fell backwards onto his bed, their arms still linked together until Sara lifted her body to loom above his, bathing him with her loving gaze. His lips curled into a soft smile, inviting her to join him in another desperate attempt to show each other that they would always be together.

Leaning down, she captured his lips with her own, sealing them together in a kiss that burst through into a passionate frenzy as cloths flowed from their bodies to be discarded onto the floor.

" I missed you," he groaned, the words escaping his lips when she lifted herself up to straddle his thighs.

" I'm here now," she whispered, the words dying on her lips when she took him inside her. Her eyes fluttered closed with the sensations he was causing throughout her body as he slowly took her to higher realms with his gentle movements. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he coaxed her eyes open with his soft strokes, wanting to see the fire in her eyes as he brought her near the edge only to pull her back again.

Sara bent her head to find his lips, her tongue finding his bottom lip only to capture his when he groaned into her mouth. Their kiss deepened with the same frenzy as their bodies, taking them over the edge of passion, splintering their souls together as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Their lips slowly parted, their mouths still creeping back together for tiny kisses as they rode out their passion until the throbbing began to subside and their breathing slowing to somewhere near normal.

Lifting herself up on her elbows, Sara gazed down into his eyes, showering him with every ounce of love she possessed.

" I love you," she whispered, her heart soaring as she once again spoke the words that refused to be silenced.

Grissom's face lit up with her words, as his hands slid up her body to tangle his fingers into her hair. In all of his life he had never felt so consumed with fire for another person. She breathed life into him, creating a simmering flame that erupted into a powerful burst of passion whenever she was near him.

With a gentle tug, he pulled her down to meet her lips with his own, kissing her with so much love she thought she would ignite with the feelings soaring throughout her.

She felt him moving beneath her as he left her warmth, capturing the soft whimper with his lips when he withdrew from her body.

Sara moved to his side, untangling her legs to stretch along side his body, her lips leaving his to trail across his cheek.

" I love you Sara," he croaked, his voice cracking under his intense emotions ", I don't think I can leave you anymore."

" Shh," she smiled as she settled down next to him to lay her head on his chest. Her fingers came up to trace patterns on his chest, lulling him into a loving embrace while she kissed his skin, " you don't have to leave anymore," she whispered, lifting her head so she could gaze up into his eyes " I've brought cloths to leave here, and you now have two drawers to keep some of yours in at my place."

His eyes lit up with adoration, no wonder he loved her so much when she never ceased to amaze him. Leaning down, he planted a kiss into her hair, his arms pulling her tighter to him, " You think of everything," he grinned, moving his arms to wrap her into his warm embrace as they both sank into their peaceful union.

" Mmm, I'm happy," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes refusing to stay open any longer as she settled against him. For a moment he was content to watch her, his heart still reeling from the heavenly light she had brought to his life.

Her soft sighs lulled him into peacefulness, her love wrapping him in a blanket of warmth as he slowly drifted off to sleep beside her.

Some time later something awoke him from his slumber. Cracking open his eyes he turned his head to see Sara curled up beside him, her warm breath brushing against his ear. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek, stopping in his tracks when he heard the noise again. Louder this time and more persistent. Someone was knocking on his door.

TBC……


	10. 10

Grissom moved slowly, untangling his arms from Sara who had reached over for him in her sleep. Pulling his legs over the side of the bed, he sat up to gaze down at her adoringly. 

His movements had caused a soft whimper to escape from her lips as she shuffled closer towards his body.

Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss into her hair, lingering in her softness for a few more moments until the loud knock sounded again. 

With a heavy sigh, Grissom tore himself away from the woman he loved to reach over for his robe that was draped over his dresser. This intrusion into their perfect world would be dealt with and discarded so he could return to her side again. His eyes wandered back over to Sara as she slept, his heart aching to be with her again as he pulled on his robe. He loved this woman more than he had ever loved another human being in his whole life time, and maybe a few years ago that would had scared him half to death, but now, after all this time, he had welcomed her into his heart, taking everything she had to offer only to return it wholeheartedly.

He walked quietly out of the bedroom, glancing back over towards her sleeping face before closing the door behind him so she wouldn't be disturbed; already missing her with every second he was away from her.

The knock sounded again, causing a wave of anger to flow through his body as he unlocked the door to pull it open " Ok, ok I'm…" his words died on his lips as Catherine greeted him with a huge grin on her face.

" Took you long enough."

" Yeah, sorry I was asleep," he grumbled, standing in the doorway, effectively blocking her entrance.

Catherine's scrutinizing eyes regarded him carefully as she stepped into the doorway, waiting for him to move aside so she could come inside ", Well aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Grissom's heart leapt into his chest, indecision reaching up inside him as he fought to gain some kind of control " I'm pretty tired Catherine, five minutes ok?"

" That's all I need," she grinned, stepping into his living room as her investigator skills took over to zone in on a pair of woman's shoes that lay discarded beneath the couch.

" So what can I do for you?" he asked quickly, his voice shaking softly.

" I wanted to apologize for earlier," she told him sincerely ", I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable and implied that you were uncaring."

" Already forgotten," he smiled, relief flooding his heart as he hovered by the front door " So was that all you wanted to see me for?"

" Well one of the reasons, the other was about sara."

" Sara?" he squeaked, his voice quivering as he fought to keep the trembling from his body.

" Well I just wanted to prepare you that's all," she smiled knowingly ", she's in love."

" I.um..?"

" With someone," she grinned, delighted with his reaction ", I think she got tired of waiting for you all this time and moved on."

" Who?" he stuttered ", do you know who?"

" Well she didn't say in so many words, but I have my suspicions."

Grissom swallowed hard against the worry in his throat, how much did Catherine know? " Well maybe it's for the best."

" The best how?" Catherine asked as she walked over towards his couch to sit down.

" She can be happy now," he told her, his eyes following only to grow huge in horror as he spotted Sara's shoes laying under the couch where they had landed only a few hours ago ", Uh Cath, I don't want to rush you, but I really am tired."

" Oh ok can I have a glass of water before I head home?"

" Yeah sure," he nodded in relief, his heart rate slowing down as he moved into the kitchen. Before he could turn around, his bedroom door opened and Sara came wandering out wearing his discarded shirt. 

Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, " Baby what are you doing, come back to bed."

He froze momentarily before his instincts kicked in, his love for her taking over as he turned in her arms to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Their eyes met, instantly blending their surroundings into the background.

From the couch, Catherine's smile lit her face. She couldn't have been more delighted if she had picked a woman herself for him to love. Her movements broke Grissom out of his trance, to pull Sara into his arms before whispering softly into her ear     " Honey we have company."

" Hmm?" she mumbled against his chest, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes before finding him focused somewhere else in the room. Turning slightly she spotted Catherine sat on his couch, the huge beaming smile on her face causing Sara to almost die on the spot " Oh god."

" You two look so great together," Catherine grinned, standing to her feet ", I'm really happy for you."

" Cath?" Sara gasped, " How did you know?"

" Hmm, let's see, you're happy, Gil's happy, so that adds up to this," she waved her hands towards them, grinning as she spoke.

" But?" Grissom sighed, pulling Sara closer, her body heat causing his shaking to subside.

" Look, I love you both," Catherine smiled ", I am so happy for you, and it's about time this happened."

" Thanks Cath," Sara smiled, lifting her eyes to meet Grissom's again before looking back over to her friend again ", can you keep this to yourself for a little longer? We're not quite ready yet to go public."

" My lips are sealed," she beamed as she moved towards the door ", I'll see you both later."

" So you knew all along?' Sara asked with a smile, leaving Grissom's arms to take hold of his hand, pulling him with her towards the couch.

" Not at first," Catherine grinned, turning her head to offer them both an approving nod ", but that little scene in the lab confirmed it for me."

" You saw that?" Sara gushed, breaking out into a chuckle as she turned her eyes to Grissom ", oh come on Griss can't you see the funny side?"

" Should I?" 

Both women exchanged a glance, amusement echoing in their eyes ", we're busted," Sara grinned, her eyes lighting his with fire as he reached for her again.

Catherine opened the door quietly as their mouths descended on each other again ", Ok," she coughed ", that's my cue to leave."

When she was greeted with silence, she chanced a look behind her, the scene, one which would live with her forever. Closing the door behind her, she closed the doorway to the outside world to cocoon them once again in their own world of warmth, smiling as she made her way back towards her car.

Back inside, Sara pulled away slowly from his lips to offer him a small smile before taking hold of his hand to lead him back into the bedroom where their own heaven awaited, reuniting them once again in the life of love they had made together…

END


End file.
